


After Dark

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, domestic fluff with a pinch of hotness, there's a kid but this is not a baby fic, thorcid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: Shane needs to babysit for a life time friend in need and Jamin helps him (well, at least he tries channeling his inner Bob Ross with the kid.





	After Dark

 

Shane could vividly remember the day Ally was born. 

The first time ever he had a baby in his arms. She looked like an alien, bald and covered in goop, annoyed with the strange sensation of air filling her lungs. She was done with this nonsense world already so they connected immediately. Nine years later Ally turned out to be human, and she was in his living room, helping him to cut fabric on the floor. Her mother, Eve, would be very mad with the scene saying that Shane liked to do anything on the floor and it’s not good for their posture. 

Ally got many things from Shane, even though he wasn’t a constant presence in her life. The music teacher and occasional babysitter. Her earliest memory of Shane was being amazed by his tallness. She actually thought he was a giant and couldn’t be at the same room with him without crying. One day he taught her how to do a braid and he let her do it in his hair. He spent the whole day with her braid. And then his head was full of them years later.  _He was a nice giant,_  she reached a conclusion.

And then she met Thorgy Thor and she understood that humans could be anything, and some were magical like Shane. Her mother told her Shane could be and do anything.She was looking at him cutting the black beaded fabric with such precision that she really believed in his powers. She pushed her pink glasses up, they were almost at the tip of her nose, and observed amazed his hands pulling up and down the fabric.

“Do you wanna try?” Shane asked offering her a toddler scissor. 

She inspected hesitating at the scissor and shook her head shyly, Shane laughed. 

A movie on the TV, they were watching  _Anchors Aweigh_  before deciding making dresses. Very early on, Ally realized that being with Shane was doing many things at the same time. 

“Alright girl…no pressure” he reassured her with a smile folding one piece of fabric. There were sketches and clothing patterns all over the floor. 

“I’m gonna try to make this one for your Barbie…” he added showing Ally her own draw. 

She made a draw of Thorgy wearing a shorter version of Cinderella’s dress, with black leggings and pumps, blonde curly wig on. 

“This is a very modern concept I would say…” Shane asserted her looking at the drawing and she tried not to be happy about it and took the drawing from his hand sharply.

“It’s not finished… your eyes are not right. You have sky before raining eyes!" she said analyzing the drawing and Shane was surprised with her description.

” _Okaaaay_ …that’s a new one. Cool!  Finish the movie and I’m gonna get you something to eat" he said standing up and she followed him, sitting on the sofa.

“Why can’t we watch  _Frozen_?” she asked annoyed looking at the TV and sighing holding the remote control.

“You want me to teach you tap dancing, don’t you?" then he pointed at the movie on the TV. "It’s a mouse tap dancing! It doesn’t get better than this ” Shane replied before getting in the kitchen. 

He didn’t have any food because he hasn’t been at home for weeks, but Eve needed him so he had to make time. Eve was one of his best friends, and they have known each other since forever. First neighbors, roommates in college, and then musicians: her instrument was the oboe, but Shane never had enough breath.  She was concise and Shane never stopped talking, wasting his breath, so his hands needed to be extensions of his mind. He looked for the number of a pizza place in his phone when a message from Jamin popped up on his screen. He felt the electrical wave running on his body. 

They saw each other yesterday, and when Shane told Jamin he would have to babysit for a friend he ditched him with kindness. 

_“I’m sorry… I.. I just hate kids and they don’t like me too"_

He had the excuse before Shane even ask if he was down to stay. Ally was very good kid and she wouldn’t bother him so a slight disappointed was filling his mind, but didn’t want to act like he cared that much. And he didn’t; it was just one of those evergreen feelings that grow on you forever, never leaving space for new and reasonable ones.

_He wanted to spend more time with him and he shut him down in sight of the first obstacle._

It wasn’t necessarily true, but it was there, in the back of his mind. But the suspicion vanished when he read Jamin’s new message.

_"I’m almost at your place, Mrs. Doubtfire. Where’s the kid?"_

Shane cheered up and bit his lips in excitement. He peaked Ally through the kitchen’s door lying on the sofa watching the movie. She was blonde with huge blue eyes and Shane nicknamed her Vada, because she looked a lot like Anna Chlumsky. He called the pizza place dancing around the kitchen table . The evergreen feelings finally dying, leaving the tree for new leaves to grow.

*

Jamin was at the door and thinking what the hell he was doing there. He didn’t like kids at all. Kids were mean to him during his whole life. When he was a kid at school he got bullied. And when he grew up Acid Betty scared them at parties. So his relationship with them was very unstable. _But any time he could have with Shane was worth it._ His eyes almost falling off their orbits with the this corny thought. But that was how he was feeling. He didn’t like kids but he liked Shane. A lot. 

He packed his camera, wine and crayons. Wine to get through the night and possible make out after she falls sleep. Do little girls  nowadays even play with crayons?

Shane opened the door abruptly cutting his train of thought.

"Hi!" Shane greeted him and right after holding his hand leaning for quick welcoming  kiss.

Jamin couldn’t even respond to the pace of the events but he was worried looking behind Shane.

"She’s at the kitchen eating pizza, don’t worry” Shane responded amused with his awkward expression “And she had already seen two men kissing, trust me" 

"I know-I know. It’s just… I don’t know actually” he answered letting go a sigh and rubbing his forehead “My flight is in a few hours. I just… _you know_ ”

“Actually, I don’t know” Shane teased him with a grin folding arms and leaning at the doorway expecting him to develop his answer.

“Hi there!" 

Ally showed up beside Shane. Jamin looked down at her beside the tall man and waved back. She didn’t look mean and seemed to have a normal level of energy.

"Ally, this is Acid Betty, friends with Thorgy. Do you remember the pics we have in my studio? " 

Ally leered at Jamin from head to toe trying to remember. 

"Can you make a cotton candy hair?” she finally spoke he raised his brows surprised.

“Well, yeah… I can make any hair you want”

“Cool” she replied not showing much of exciment and got back in the living room calmly.

He looked at Shane that was delighted with the whole interaction.

“You see? You didn’t melt or anything!” Shane held his hand and led him through the living room.

As Jamin was timidly following his steps he noticed Shane’s outfit. He was barefoot a usual, no matter how chilly it was outside, wearing a black low cut tank top and an infamous tiny blue shorts. 

He stopped staring at Shane’s ass when he noticed Ally was looking at him.

“Sit here, I’m gonna get you some pizza. You didn’t eat all of it, right Ally?" 

Shane said it messing with her hair while he passed near her and she laughed swaying from his hand.

Jamin sit by her side on the couch, his hands collected between his legs, the awkward silence being filled with the TV. Jamin glanced over her drawings. Two flutes and a two cases were on the floor too. She observed him.

"You are really different as a boy” she uttered breaking the silence.

Jamin was used to that line being delivered in different way.

“I thought acids were bad things. It can melt solid things. But you seem nice. Like a unicorn with all the colors” she continued and Jamin just stared her with mouth half opened.

“I can see why you get along so well with Thorgy” he just answered pleasantly.

Shane came back with a plate for Jamin and sat on the ground to clean the things from the floor. Jamin gazed him, the naked legs and the tiny shorts showing way too much, the dreads half loose and half in a bun falling on his shoulder as he leaned to get all Ally’s papers.

“Ally, Betty can draw really well, you know?”

Jamin was shaking his head in denial already and when she looked at him for confirmation he stopped.

“You should teach her a little bit while I finish this” he continued staring at Jamin delighted with his panic face.

She looked at him not buying that he would help her.

“Yeaaah, suuure. But why don’t you practice the…uh ” he checked again the flute or clarinet because he didn’t want to be corrected by two music nerds.

“We’ve already did…but Shane doesn’t like it and he doesn’t want to play  _Just Dance_ anymore”

“People can dance without video games, Ally” Shane defended himself prompting himself up.

Jamin seemed very happy with the tables turned and he crossed his arms waiting for Shane’s response. He put Ally’s drawings on the coffee table. Jamin tried not to be distracted with his thighs while he adjusted his shorts and Shane caught him in the act,  grinning back at him.

“Ally, we’ve practiced enough. I can’t teach you further than this, I’m not very good with blowing instruments…” he said innocently arranging the things on the table and Jamin snorted loudly.

Shane shook his head squinting his eyes at him.

“ _Actually_ , Shane is really good in blowing instruments. I’ve seen him playing many times” he continued his innuendo and Ally was looking at Shane with pleading eyes.

Shane cleared his throat annoyed and amused.

“Jamin” he paused and closed his eyes, “ _Please,_ Ally will loooove to see you draw. He can draw anything, Ally. But first…” he handed her a t-shirt that was on the table.

“Brush your teeth, pick your painting kit and put this t-shirt on so you won’t get paint on this dress. Your mother put it in your backpack. ”

Jamin was quite smitten with dad Shane persona. She left the room leaping excited.

“You fucking asshole!” he uttered amused and relived to be able to curse, approaching Jamin that had a huge grin looking up at him. Shane was slowing bending over for a kiss when Jamin pulled him to lie over him on the couch. He fell over him awkwardly and their glasses clashed with the rapid motion. They both giggled trying not to be too loud.

“She will be here in a minute. We need to behave” Shane said while adjusting Jamin’s glasses. His hands though were already moving from his waist down to grab Shane’s ass.

“Put on some decent clothes then because you are too distracting today!" 

Shane pursed his lips delighted and got off him standing up. Jamin stood up too letting go a defeated sigh.

"I brought wine. I’m gonna need it for this Bob Ross session”

*

Shane was almost finishing to cut the fabrics and eventually glancing at Jamin and Ally. His forearms showing up when he was drawing lines on the paper, his deadly serious frown when he was concentrated. But Ally didn’t seem intimidated at all. He realized how late it was. Past bedtime for Ally. He was at the kitcken using the table so he decided it was time to interrupt them. 

He walked around the messy living room and leaned down to check out Ally's creations on the floor.

“You’re doing some good stuff here”

“Ally is a natural painter” Jamin added feeling Shane's perfume so close to him, his neck looking very inviting for kisses. 

And she proudly showed Shane her portrait interpretation of  _Anchors Aweigh._ It was very abstract, and Gene Kelly was looking like Robbie Turner.

“Come on, Vada. It’s time for bed…it’s really late and your mother will be here early tomorrow and I don’t want to get yelled at” he helped her standing up and she didn’t protest. She seemed quite tired.

“Is Jamin staying?” she asked bluntly.

They both exchanged meaningful looks.

“No honey, he’s travelling today actually” Shane hugged her, kissing the top of her head. “Say goodbye to Jamin” he pointed at him with a peaceful smile .

She waved him goodbye and he waved back with a nod. When they were almost at Shane’s bedroom door she stopped and turned to him again.

“Acid Betty is really pretty” she added and in that fashion entered the room with Shane.

He chuckled quite moved with her kindness. She was surely brought up surrounded by Shane’s light.

*

After two glasses of wine and putting through Whitney Houston songs, Jamin was lying on the sofa when Shane came back. He poured himself a glass while Jamin shift to sit again putting his feet over the coffee table. Shane sat by his side drinking the whole glass in one try out.

“For fuck’s sake why you only have Whitney Houston in your playlist?” Jamin asked as she was belting  _I have nothing_ , Shane giggled pouring more wine.

“It’s for a number…” he drank a little more amused.

Jamin was curious about that. Always amazed how Shane’s mind worked.  They laid their backs or the sofa and side gazed at each other for a bit.

“She’s a great kid, isn’t she?” Shane asked him in a sleepy tone.

“Yeaaaah…she is okay…” Jamin answered in disdain but agreeing. His arm was over the sofa and almost touching the top of Shane’s head.

“Her mother, Eve. She was my first love. My first kiss…my first time with a girl”

Jamin raised his brows thrown off guard, but not astonished. He never wondered about Shane’s sexuality, and he remembered him talking about hooking up with girls at some point before.

“She’s not my daughter. Relax” he answered Jamin’s expression and he snorted.

“Oh believe me, it never crossed my mind” he scoffed using his lower register full of sarcasm.

“People used to think that! It’s true…well, at least people from our families…” he was laughing and getting closer to Jamin and so his hand reached his head.

Jamin started playing Shane’s dreads, massaging the top of his head and forehead. He was getting sleepy with his fondling.

“Me and Eve…we’re the same. She’s my soulmate. She had this terrible break up with her girlfriend…and she is moving to a new house and working at the same time as a musician, it’s been tough for her…that’s why Ally is here today. Her family never accepted her being gay…”

They both stood in silence and drinking their wines. Shane thought about their own stories, how each coming out story feels the same story, like they were all connected by an invisible cord. And even with all the darkness, he could still feel love coming through the breaches. 

“I’ve never thought about having a family” Jamin opened up. Shane stared at him waiting for him to continue. He took another sip on his glass avoiding to look at him.Shane was trying to find the right thing to say without scaring confessional Jamin. 

“You look like you wanna have an army of little Thorgies screaming  ** _yeah girl_**  and high kicking…” he broke the silence and Shane laughed loudly relieved.

Before Jamin knew, Shane was straddling him. Jamin wrapped him with one hand as Shane took the glass from his other hand drinking the remaining wine and throwing the glass on the sofa cushion beside them. With both hands free, he pulled Shane closer and he caught his face with both hands. Shane pierced at his big blue eyes and smiled.

_He wanted to say that he loved him._

When they are Thorgy and Acid they have no problems in using the L word.

_I love you, bitch._

He hoped the way he was looking at him could translate his sudden lack of words. Jamin squeezed him and Shane just kissed him in response. Jamin tasted like wine and oregano, and his hands were caressing Shane’s legs and he began to rock his body against him without even notice. Whitney was singing  _I wanna dance with somebody_  and Shane moving in the rhythm of the song. Jamin was the one trying to stop, turning his head as Shane reached for his neck, remembering that Ally come walk in any time.

“I think we should stop… _God_ …” he mumbled as Shane sucked his earlobe “I don’t wanna traumatize the only kid that ever liked me…” he whispered with eyes closed and Shane’s hand was quickly reaching for his waistband and he grabbed them before it was too late. 

“Ugh, you’re right…” Shane let go another frustrated  _ugh_  and got off him, standing up and adjusting his outfit “I told her that I was gonna be with her until she fell asleep…she doesn’t like to sleep alone” he remembered himself feeling guilty.

“Hey, you were the one climbing me like a tree” Jamin protested.

Ally opened the bedroom door and walked to meet them.

“Shane, why are you taking so long? Were you dancing?” she asked apparently clueless and almost yawing through the words.

“Yeah, we were rehearsing a number. But we’re done! Come back to the room and I’ll be there in a minute" 

Shane was rushing her to the bedroom again. Jamin stood up and met Shane at the bedroom door.

"I’m leaving. She needs you” he was peacefully defeated with a soft smile. Shane opened his mouth to say something but gave up just nodding in agreement. He held Jamin’s hand. Their fingers entwined. They kissed again trying to save as much as possible of each other.

Jamin picked up his things and left.

Later when Jamin was in the plane, trying not to think about staying, Shane sent him a selfie. They were in bed and Ally sleeping on his arm, and he was shrugging with the other hand.

_“Not enough being sexually frustrated now I can’t even move. I don’t want to have kids anymore”_

Jamin chuckled and sent him a laughing emoji with the tongue out.

_“Sleep well. I wanna dance only with you. See you soon.”_

He texted back, Whitney still playing in his head.


End file.
